universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Altea
General The ruler of the Masari, Altea is the name given to every queen when she ascends to power. The current Altea has been the ruler of the Masari for some time, taking over from the previous queen during their early years on Earth. As the Masari mingled amongst the people of Earth, Altea fell in love with a human, taking him as her consort. Although this caused a stir amongst the Masari, Altea has been a wise and benevolent ruler, inspiring much faith amongst the Masari. Seeing potentials in the human race, Altea along with her race tried their best to guide humanity throughout the ancient time. However, she also feared that the human might turn out to be just like the Hierarchy due to the greed of man. Story In the year 2012, the Hierarchy lands on Earth, handily defeating the majority of the human militaries and almost wiping out humanity. After leading Novus into a devestating trap, the Hierarchy commander Orlok was instructed to destroy a small outpost in Egypt. He unwittingly tripped an ancient alarm in the Egyptian pyramids, and the Masari, asleep beneath the Earth's oceans, began to awaken. Though the Masari city-ship initially creates a signal that prevents the Purifier from being used, the Hierarchy blast the ship from orbit, board it, and destroy three emitters to disable the signal. Orlok is then sent to find the Masari queen in a region where multiple Masari ships were flying escort for a leader, but instead finds her son, Prince Zessus. The prince and his forces join Orlok after a small skirmish as he tries to capture a communication center to contact the others who want to separate from the Hierarchy. But Kamal Re'x appears with a massive force of troops. Kamal and Orlok duel, and the old warrior almost wins, but Kamal uses his psychic might to heavily damage Orlok. Nufai arrives, but betrays Orlok, revealing that he was working for Kamal the entire time. Prince Zessus is captured and tortured by Kamal, but is freed by a Disciple who managed to evade capture. The Masari are furious when they awaken only to find their enemy, the Hierarchy, present on Earth and manage to escape their city-ship before it is destroyed. Mirabel approaches the queen and offers a alliance, which the queen accepts. The two armies then assault the Hierarchy bases across Earth. When they arrive in South America, they find Zessus, who announces that he has been among the enemy and seen the Purifier. He has also befriended the humans under "General Peasant", who turns out to be General Randal Moore. Finally, the combined armies of the Masari, Novus and the humans attack and destroy the Purifier. Kamal Re'x is outraged and attempts to destroy them by himself, which instantly fails. The armies argue over what to do with him, with the humans and Novus wanting to kill him for the damage he caused to the galaxy and Earth. But Queen Altea says that this was not an execution, much to the disagreement of the gathered Novus and human forces. It required their generosity, instead. She then seemingly gives Kamal the power of a god which he uses to destroy them all. The queen is revealed to have actually trapped Kamal inside his own mind, where he visualizes himself conquering the galaxy, but is never able to accomplish it himself. He was locked in the prison of his own mind, for all eternity. It is highly assumed that she along with the Novus help humanity rebuilds and prepared them for future Hierarchy invasion. Skills In battle, Altea is both completely harmless... and incredibly powerful. She has no direct attack capability, but can channel very powerful forces via her special abilities 3. The Queen Altea, Masari leader, is a prudent heroine, who prefer to use good manners, that use the steel fists. Although peaceful and contrary to arms, the queen is possessed of great power. she can stop all violence with a look, disintegrate matter, with a gesture and its mere presence is a blessing for wounded allies as they heal just by being near her.2.Drawing directly from the reality Altea calls on the energies of Atlatea (the Masari city-ship) to forcibly re-write reality, bending it to her will. This power does just unmakes objects erasing them from reality. Objects that are being unmade are frozen, unable to attack or move as they are woven out of time, constantly damaged until they simply disappear. Some objects have enough healt to escape complete deletion, but even they will emerge heavily damaged from the attack. Because this power partially bends reality, the material of objects being erased is slowly refunded to the enemy … as if those objects were never purchased or built in the first place3. Altea can force peace eradicates all projectiles and weapon fire in the immediate area around her3.Altea telepathic abilities were so powerful that Kamal rex was imprisoned by her in a comatose dream1 Gameplay Queen Altea is the Support hero of the Masari, unlocked by the Dark Matter Branch. She cannot attack. She radiates a beneficial aura with a 135 radius. The aura heals friendly units and structures (3 + 1.4% per second). It removes radiation effects from friendly units and structures. It removes and blocks application of viruses, mind control, and phasing from friendly units and structures. It improves construction speed and upgrade speed of friendly structures by 20%. Although appearing in the Masari campaign regularly, passing orders to Lord Charos, she only appears in the final mission, the direct assault on the Purifier itself, alongside the remnant Novus and human forces under Mirabel and Viktor as well as Randal Moore. Light Mode Queen Altea has greater visual range. Stats Type: Small Organic Hero Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.4 Health: 725 Armor: Masari Hero Sight: 200 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: 4 Dark Mode Queen Altea gains speed and Dark Matter Armor. Stats Type: Small Organic Hero Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.6 Health: 725 Armor: Masari Hero DMA: 450 DMA Regen.: 12 Sight: 200 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: 4 Production Method: Built by Citadel Prerequisites: Dark Matter Branch Suite 2 Cost: 130 Time unassisted: 1:35 : 1 Architect: 1:03 : 2 Architects: 0:48 Pop: 8 Special Abilities Peace Effects: For 10 seconds, generates a field that: -Prevents nearby units and structures from acting aside from movement -Protects nearby units and structures from attacks -Removes phase effects -Neutralizes superweapons Radius: 100 Cooldown: 0:45 (from end of effect) Unmake Effect: Damages enemy units and structures in the target area for about 10 seconds, returning resources to the enemy proportionally Range: 0-200 Damage: 40 per second Radius: 80 Cooldown: 00:40 (from end of effect) Special: The effect ends prematurely if Queen Altea moves Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Why must we fight . . . - I am here to help. - I must stand with my people. - Is someone hurt? - Who needs help? - We will get through this together. - Get me in range. - At once! - For my people. - Let's see what is out there. - I must not linger. - I must move quickly. - I will do what I can. - I am prepared. - Is there a threat? - Peace! Be still! - There is still a light. - In this hour of darkness . . . - There will be an answer. - No. This shouldn't be here. - I can't let you do that. - All things must pass. - As if it never was. - The struggle has taken its toll. We must retreat. - This battle is lost . . . but the war is not. - The flame of victory grows dim. We must retreat before it's extinguished. - Darkness has shrouded our light. We must flee these shadows. - Victory has eluded us today . . . but tomorrow, it shall be our prize. - Surrender, and your lives will be spared. - You can have no more power here. - You will not escape justice. - Break ranks, and stop the suffering of your people! - Perhaps without supplies . . . your forces will yield. - I have no tears to grieve your loss. - Your poor soldiers deserve a stronger leader. - You are clearly outmatched. - To persist is a fool's errand. - Spare yourself further embarrassment. - My light is beginning to fade. - My power is weakening. - Shadows are encroaching upon me. - I am not immortal; my life is nearing its end. - I will soon . . . be joining the angels. Tips -It can be difficult to select units within the Peace effect. It may be helpful to have given them orders or assigned them to a control group before activating this ability. -'Unmake' applies its damage to objects in the target area at the time of activation. Units that enter the area later are not affected, and units that leave the area continue to be affected. -'Unmake' at maximum duration reduces an Architect with 100% health and 100% Dark Matter Armor to 0% health, which it survives. It will kill any unit weaker than this, making it deadly against crowds of infantry but mild against vehicles and structures. -'Unmake's' area is somewhat larger than the targeting circle. -An interesting bugg with Unmake is that if used on enemies, the user gains ~50% of the resources that the enemy is supposed to get, and if used on rubble, the player will get 100% of the destroyed resources. Source 1 Universe at War:assault to earth campaign 2 Decription unit in game 3 Universe at War -- The Heroes of the Masari by por Petroglyph Studios (31-agost-2007)ign articles Category:Masari Units Category:Masari Heroes Category:Characters